A Night To Remember
by HowAboutNay
Summary: A fluffy one shot about what happens when Rick and Michonne are forced to go to the Alexandria meet and greet. Rated T for Language and insinuated sexual scenes.


**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry Its been so long since I've uploaded but haven't had many ideas and been rather busy! This is the longest one shot I've done and I'm not sure if I'm a fan or not so please feel free to leave feedback and I'll hopefully update more often, possibly even a sequel. You decide!.. Okay that was cringe, I'll let you read now.**

 **E x**

"Why are we doing this again?" Carl whined at Michonne as she fixed his tie.

"Because these people took us in when we looked like cavemen, especially your father with that scruff on his face"

"Hey! What you saying about me!" Rick feigned mock offence as he came down the stairs until his eyes travelled up her slender body, picking out every detail of the turquoise dress floating off her form. The dress was a 'V' neck to just below her sternum; the bottom flowing to the floor and moving as if it were the waters in his soul.

Trying not to trip over his words or let his eyes linger on her chest too much he opened his mouth to speak.

"You look great 'Chonne... I uh... Carl! I haven't seen you look this smart since Jackie's wedding even then you were tiny."

"You don't look so bad yourself Grimes. Glad you took my advice of trimming it a bit; a bit of stubble suits you." The two were smiling at each other until Carl brought them back into the present with a not so subtle cough.

"I..uh.. haven't done a bow tie in ages, could you help a bit?" Rick was clutching at straws just to be close to her. He remembered perfectly how to do a bow tie but was hoping she wouldn't call his bluff.

Michonne knew he knew how to tie one if not by the time she had spent with him but by the look in his eyes. Longing. Love.

"You are just a man child aren't you Grimes" Michonne winked at him causing Carl to groan

"I'm gonna take Judith to go see Maggie and Glenn before the party, we'll meet you there." Feeling awkward at the obvious moment that was looming, Carl picked his little sister up and left the house.

"Think we scared him off?" Michonne laughed but Rick was not mentally present, only focusing on her slender fingers' working away on the specialised knot at his neck.

"Rick?"

"Huh? Oh right you really look incredible, sorry." It was Michonne's turn to feel bashful at his comments. It all seemed so normal. Life was like before. They were just two people about to go to a ball. Nothing else mattered.

"Right then, we better go." Michonne broke the silence and intertwined her arm in his and lead him out of the house and to the dance.

The two walked across the road still arm in arm and were greeted at the hall door by Deanna, obviously happy to see then and unsurprised at their current actions.

"I'm so glad you two could make it tonight! I just saw Carl and Judith over with the Rhees, such a lovely couple. Obviously not as lovely as you two of course!" Rick and Michonne looked at each other awkwardly and broke apart their arms quickly.

"No...Uh...

"We aren't"

Deanna laughed in her semi-intoxicated state and waved them in, but not before grabbing Michonnes arm as Rick walked away. "What do you want in this life? Work it out and take it."

The taller woman blushed awkwardly and made her way into the hall attempting to decipher the woman's words. Who was she kidding? She knew what she wanted. She knew all along. She was in love with Rick Grimes. She didn't know when it happened, only that it started with Carl. The bond she and his son formed brought the three closer together than she ever was with Mike. She loved Carl as her own, just as much as she had loved Andre. No. Not tonight. Tonight was about a new start and although her little peanut will always remain in her mind, now was not the time to grieve. She continued to mingle and mill around until she found Sasha and Abraham.

"Hey you two, how you finding this then?"

"I look like a fucking penguin on steroids" was all Abe could mutter before Sasha shot him the look of death. Michonne giggled at the very Abraham comment and smiled at his date.

"One day I will tame that mouth, I swear to god." Although she attempted to feign annoyance, the frown didn't reach her eyes when he bent over and whispered in her ear.

"Okay guys keep it PG, there are kids here" Michonne stated as Glenn walked by and the trio broke out into laughter.

It was nearing 11pm and Rick had barely had a chance to speak to Michonne as he was making an effort to mingle with the Alexandrians. One woman in particular was intent on stealing all his time, blabbering on about some owl sculpture and her two sons. Jessie Anderson. During the 20 minutes she kept him hostage, she had had 3 cocktails and was becoming progressively more hands on.

"So I see being out on the road kept you in quite good shape, eh." She cooed, blatantly feeling his bicep.

"Yeah well fighting cannibals, both dead and alive, whilst starving was a pretty good diet plan. Sure beats the ones that were on the TV." The annoyance was heavy in his voice but Jessie was either too drunk to notice or simply didn't car.

"Haha! Rick you're so funny!" Just then the music started to slow and he was being dragged onto the dance floor with the married woman.

"Jessie, this really isn't a good idea, you're drunk, married and I'm not into you." He said as he peeled he hands of his shoulders.

"I bet it's because of that Michelle person isn't it! Jessie, obviously annoyed at his rejection, raised her voice.

"Firstly, her name is Michonne. Secondly, why would you even think that, you've never met her properly." The agitation rising in his stomach.

"Well, she practically ran out as soon as we started dancing, did not look happy. What a weirdo, I mean, who leaves a party early."

Suddenly Rick's face dropped, any anger he had in him turned to panic as he ran out of the hall into the garden where he found her, staring at the stars.

"Hey."

"Oh, hey Rick, what you doing out here?" It was evident that she was trying to hide her emotions and shut herself off again. It would have worked if it were anyone but Rick.

"Needed some air, felt a bit smothered to be honest."

"It didn't seem too bad, a pretty lady throwing herself at you. Definitely would bring the two groups together well." She tried to smile but it didn't reach her eyes. The doe eyes that he could get lost in for hours and feel as though the world was right again.

"It's a shame I don't like her then, not my type"

"Really? Pretty, stay at home, makes cakes for fairs and is on the parish council, mum not your type?" She practically snarled the words, knowing that it was never her, nor ever will be. She was so absorbed in her self induced anger that she didn't notice him slide closer next to her.

"No. I prefer the samurai who could probably kill me over a wildcat bar." He looked her in the eyes expectantly and moved closer. Michonne mimicking his actions until their lips met in a tender kiss. They broke away a few seconds later from smiling and then met again for a more passionate kiss. Testing the waters, moving perfectly in time and attune to each other. Working in the same harmony as if they were taking on a heard of walkers. They left each other gasping for air, not just from the heat of the kiss, but what it meant for the two, what it meant for their family.

"Michonne, I..." before he could say anything else, he was interrupted by Carol who was ushering them into the hall, seemingly oblivious to what transpired moments ago.

"Come on you two, Deanna is making a toast." The two followed the older woman begrudgingly towards the commotion but not without Rick taking Michonne's hand in his; feeling complete.

"Firstly, I would like to thank you all for coming tonight to welcome our newest members; whom I'm sure you've been mingling with this evening. Today marks a step forward for us all. Our combined skills will help us build a community that will last; one that will mark the start of the next world and I do believe that is worth celebrating." Deanna's speech was broken by the room's small giggle, slightly larger with the aid of alcohol. "So this is it. To Rick and his group. To Alexandria. To the future!"

Everyone raised their drinks and cheered at the toast as the music resumed playing one of the popular pop songs until the world went to shit and the sound of voices dominated the room.

Carl ran over to the two before Michonne could even turn to Rick.

"Hey can I stay over at Ron's house? He has a pool table and all the teenagers are going, please dad!"

Rick looked to Michonne and then back at Carl.

"As long as it's okay with his parents. I'll see you in the morning." He ruffled his son's hair before he ran off and noticed the change in music to a slower song. The two made eye contact as he took her hand in his and lead her to the dance floor.

Michonne placed he hands around the back of his neck, playing with the curls at his nape whilst Rick had his arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her close. The two swayed with the music in silence, not needing words to communicate. Rick continued to pull her closer until their bodies were flush and they were more in an embrace than a dance. Neither registered the outside world looking in at what they believed to be inevitable, with both their eyes closed; loving in the moment.

The spell was broken when Rick pulled away a few inches and looked into her deep brown eyes; the worry on her face evident.

"Michonne; I love you. From the moment I saw you at that gate, frankly looking awful, I thought you looked beautiful. You were the light when I was in a very dark place and I don't just want you. I need you. I love you."

Michonne looked at him with tears in her eyes and kissed him.

"I love you" Kiss. "I love you" Kiss. "I love you. Dammit Grimes, you've made me cry at a party."

"Well I'm sorry I thought now was the best time to profess to you my love."

"Shut up." The two met with a kiss again but this time Michonne was gradually guiding them to the door in an attempt to make it back to the house. The couple were unaware that they had caused quite a scene and many people had begun to cheer around them, making the two blush and compress together for comfort. Waves of people came forward to congratulate them until it came to Sasha and Abe who had wicked grins on their faces.

"Keep it PG you two" They said in unison, enticing a laugh from all four of them until Rick and Michonne made their excuses; everyone knowing where they were really going.

The two barely made it into the house before they were kissing, temporarily forgetting to shut the door when they fell onto the sofa giggling and peppering kisses onto each other.

"Upstairs?" Michonne looked at him and breathlessly questioned.

"Someone's eager." Rick chuckled. His southern drawl heavier when aroused. Throwing a pillow at his crotch Michonne replied:

"So are you apparently" As she ran upstairs laughing with Rick close on her heels.


End file.
